


Its Your Love That Brings Me Home

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Come Eating, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: Fill for the prompt:Dean getting cream pied by Sam and Cas licking Sams come out of Deans well-fucked hole. Dean is loose and gaping and oversensitive and Cas cleans him up and gets every last drop.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/151440.html?thread=46752400





	Its Your Love That Brings Me Home

Sam could see that today was one of those days for Dean. Those days when he seemed uncomfortable in his own skin, when any little irritation became a fully blown fight. Those days when, Sam knew, he was full of that aching need he talked about sometimes, the need to come to Sam and let him take care of him. But even when he felt like this, when he knew he needed it, Dean couldn’t ask. It just wasn’t in him to be vulnerable, to admit he needed to not be in charge any more. Sam could always tell anyway. Right now he was watching Dean fidget, playing with the salt shaker on the diner table, unscrewing and tightening the lid over and over, looking up every time the server walked past, almost anything to avoid making eye contact with Sam. When he knocked over the ketchup for the third time, Sam nodded to himself, and then he began to pray.

Half an hour later and Dean stopped the car, grumbling to himself about the rattle in the exhaust, oblivious to the tension Sam was holding in as they headed for the bunker door. He made sure he was right behind Dean as they stepped into the bunker, and before his eyes could adjust, Cas was on him. One touch of the angel’s hand, and both of them were standing in Sam’s bedroom, Dean staggering slightly from the shift as Sam pressed in against his back, wrapping one arm tight across his brother’s chest to hold him . Sam’s fingers carded through Dean’s hair and he tugged, Dean baring his neck automatically even as he tried to orient himself in the new space, giving Sam just enough room to lean in and lick. Dean let out a desperate, bitten back moan, and Sam felt his entire body go slack. “I know you want this, Dean,” Sam whispered into his ear, “know you need it, so give it up to me okay big brother?”. Sam could feel the struggle in Dean, the instinct to struggle and resist fighting with the deep, aching urge to give in to Sam’s words and his hands and his will. “Gonna make you feel so good Dean, promise”, Sam said, voice full of heat and certainty. Sam ran his hands through Dean’s hair and up his chest, feeling his brother’s heart beat faster before he gave a little groaning sigh and nodded.

From across the room where he had been waiting, Cas stepped forward, shedding his suit as he moved to stand in front of Dean, who shuddered as Sam reached round and pulled his hands up and backward, letting them rest lightly on the back of Sam’s neck. The position left Dean beautifully open, body stretched slightly back so his weight was against Sam’s chest, and Cas wasted no time taking advantage of it. With a snap of his fingers, Dean’s clothes vanished and Sam growled as his hands connected with bare skin. Dean managed one whispered “Oh fuck” before Sam took over, one hand pushing down on Cas’s shoulders, prompting the angel to drop to his knees, while Sam focussed his attention on Dean’s neck, licking broad strokes from his shoulder to his ear and then biting, the sharp and soft alternating so fast that Dean’s head spun, his breath coming fast and hard as he moaned for his brother. Then he gasped, his whole body arching against Sam as Cas leaned forward and ran his tongue up the length of Dean’s cock before swallowing him down in one swift movement. Sam’s hands held Dean close, stopping him from bucking away entirely, and then beginning to run little swirling circles over his nipples, perfectly in time with Cas’s long leisurely pace below. Between them Dean was close to losing his mind, little cries of pleasure coming from him every time Cas dipped his head lower, every time Sam ran his nails over hard pink skin.

When Dean began to tremble and moan louder, Sam gently pulled his hands down, and Dean wobbled on his feet, eyes snapping open as Cas pulled away too, causing Dean to make a mewling sound of complaint. Sam laughed softly, stepping back momentarily to strip off his own clothes, shirt and pants hitting the floor in seconds before he slowly dragged off his underwear. Sam held his hand up in front of Dean’s mouth, gasping as Dean licked obediently, his younger brother using the wetness to reach down and jack himself while Cas took Dean’s hand and led him to the bed. Just like Sam had specified, Cas positioned himself by the headboard, Dean moving to kneel between his legs before Sam got to him first. He leaned in close to his brother and kissed Dean deeply, letting the older man feel his deep love and his feral need at the same time, licking into Dean’s mouth and pulling back to nip at his lips until Dean was chasing his tongue for more. Sam placed one hand on Dean’s chest and whispered in his ear, little shivers running up Dean’s spine from the sensation. “I’m gonna fuck you now Dean, gonna fuck you til you can’t see straight, til all you can say is more. And you’re gonna take care of Cas while I do it, okay?”. Dean’s eyes widened and he groaned, nodding so eagerly that Sam had to smile. Then he moved away, and Cas put his fingers on Dean’s jaw, taking one moment to kiss his Winchester too, before Dean bent to his task.

Behind Dean Sam stifled a moan, the sight of his brother and his angel almost too much to handle. Cas’s eyes were closed, his mouth open in a perfect O of pleasure as Dean took him in his mouth, making muffled satisfied noises as he began to slide up and down Cas’s length. The position left Dean’s ass totally open for Sam’s use, and he grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, indulging himself briefly as he stroked his own hardness before turning to his brother. With Dean distracted, Sam decided to start hard, pushing two fingers slowly inside his ass and revelling in the indistinct cry Dean gave, followed by the rapid curse from Cas as his brother moaned around his cock. Sam waited til Dean began to push back, then started to fuck him open, two fingers pushing and spreading inside him, brushing over his prostate to make him shudder and buck before another was added, the stretch almost painful as his body adapted to the width. Sam put one hand on Dean’s hip as he curled his fingers and pushed, hitting Dean’s sweet spot hard enough to make him jerk and buck hard, pulling off Cas’s cock for a moment to cry out before Cas pulled him down again and Sam pulled his fingers out.

For a moment Dean was empty, and Sam took in the sight of his brother’s hole tensing around nothing, imagining the ache that must accompany it. Then he decided to take pity. With one smooth stroke, Sam pushed inside Dean, and his brother screamed as he bottomed out, filling Dean up so tight he could barely breathe or think or move because it felt so good. And then Sam started to fuck him. Sometimes he could be gentle, but not today. Today Sam knew what Dean needed and it was to be used and filled til he could take no more, and Sam was more than happy to oblige. He snapped his hips forward, pushing Dean forward onto Cas’s cock, the angel crying out “Sam - Dean - fuck yes” as his cock hit the back of Dean’s throat again and again, Sam setting a punishing pace. Dean was lost to it, every thrust into him drawing a fresh moan, a scream, mewling yelps that drove Sam wild and had Cas cursing and bucking deeper into Dean’s mouth. Without warning Cas cried out and came, salty fluid shooting down Dean’s throat as he moaned and swallowed around Cas’s cock, wringing more cum from the angel, more sweet thickness coating his tongue and lips. With a gasp, Cas pulled away, rolling to the side to watch as Sam took his pleasure.

Sam fucked Dean with long hard strokes, pulling out almost all the way before plunging back in, his brother pushing back just as hard, the drag of his baby brother’s cock almost too much to bear. “Sammy, Sammy I’m gonna-- Sammy please--” he gasped, each word coming as a new cry, sweat running down his back as he impaled himself on his brother’s cock over and over, and Sam heard him, bending Dean forward and growling for him to grab the headboard now, and Dean did, his whole body laid out for Sam, only Sam. Sam angled down and picked up the pace, every stroke hitting Dean’s prostate, feeling Dean’s orgasm approaching, his ass tensing around Sam’s cock as he began to keen, a long drawn out moan and then he was cumming, bucking hard against Sam who fucked him through it, Dean’s cum hitting the sheets in thick ropes as he screamed his brother’s name. The sensation was enough to send Sam over the edge too, and Dean seemed to shake and moan even louder as he felt Sam’s hot cum filling him up, his brother’s fingers digging deep into his hips, head thrown back as his hips stuttered and finally stopped.

With a low groan, Sam pulled out of his brother and motioned to Cas. Dean was a wreck, still shuddering and moaning quietly in the afterglow of his fucking, his well-used hole quivering and open before Sam’s eyes. Sam lay beside Dean and watched as Cas settled behind him, carefully pulling his ass even further open with his fingers, before leaning in and running his tongue around the rim of Dean’s hole, savouring the taste of the brothers combined. Dean’s eyes fluttered open and he moaned, trying shakily to pull away from the fresh stimulation, but Cas was more than strong enough to stop him, and Sam caught his chin and tilted til their eyes met. “Be good Dean, gotta let Cas have his treat okay?”, making sure he saw Dean nod before he looked back at Cas. “Go ahead, angel. Make sure he’s good and clean”. 

With a moan Cas surged forward, tongue licking a broad swipe over Dean’s hole before he dived in, licking and sucking the sweet taste of Sam’s cum from Dean’s body. Dean jerked and whined, the sensation overwhelming after being fucked so hard, but Cas’s hands were firm and Sam was stroking his hair and so he surrendered to it, arching his back to give the angel more access. “So good Dean, so perfect, that’s it, let Cas take care of you now”, Sam praised, watching as Cas worked his tongue deeper into Dean’s hole, seeking out every last drop of cum to drink. When he was satisfied he’d got all of it he pulled back and cleaned Dean’s rim, little kitten licks over every available inch til Dean was gasping and shaking again, then pressed one final kiss to his twitching hole before Sam pulled him away. 

Strong arms circled round Dean’s shoulders, pulling him down off his knees to settle between his brother and his angel, Sam pressing sweet soft kisses to Dean’s mouth and face as he stroked down his back, feeling Cas’s breathing begin to calm as he too focussed on caring for their lover. Their hands never left Dean’s skin, comforting and caressing him and pulling him deeper into their embrace, feeling the heavy, fucked-out breaths turn to shuddering gasps and finally to contented sighs. Only then did Sam reach over to touch Cas too, their hands meeting briefly as they shared a blissed out smile. With another pulse of his Grace, Cas pulled a blanket over them and they lay there together, Dean and his brother and his angel, perfectly satisfied.


End file.
